Love Story
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley
1. Who's Car Is That?

FIRST OFF GO READ MY PROFILE THEN READ THE REST OF IT.

After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley

Reference to something that happens in the Santa Anita Race Track :)

* * *

KC put her feet on the dashboard of Riley's car. "Hey, feet off the dash." Riley said laughing at her.

"Hey don't laugh at me, Mr. I Drive A Golf Cart Like A Grandma."

"Hey keep it up, and you can start walking home."

"I dont believe that." she said as the turned onto her street.

"KC who's car is that." He asked as the pulled up to her house.

"Not sure I'll find out when I drop my stuff off, and grab my laptop so we can go research potential locations."

Riley pulled into the drive, and watched as KC headed for her house.

"KC!" Her mother said the second she walked in the door "Go outside right now, and tell Riley to go home, I know you're supposed to go work on finding locations for this weekend, but we need to talk."

KC plopped her backpack on the floor before heading back outside. She walked over the the drivers side waiting for him to roll down his windows. "Sorry, Riley change of plans, somethings going on my mom needs to talk to me, you need to leave. I'll call you tonight thought, to let you know whats going on."

KC dragged herself back into the house. "Juliet Katherine Costonis, how much I've missed you." She stiffed at the sound of her real name. No one called her Juliet, no one but her father, who left years ago.

"Dad?"


	2. Can You Please Just Come Get Me?

After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley

This is exactly nine hundred words, which should make the fics total words one thousand two hundred and thirty four.

* * *

"No ONE CALLS ME THAT. That's not my name," KC shouted.

"Its the name I gave you, when you were born," her father Henry replied without missing a beat.

"Its the name mom changed, when I was five."

"I know, but you'll always be Juliet to me."

"Yes, but legally my name is Katherine Jane Costonis. But anyways what are you doing here? What do you want? I haven't seen or heard from you since I was three, and you think you can just show up?"

"Things were complicated Juliet."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Will you listen to me."

"I don't listen to people who leave me, and mom alone to struggle, when I was 3."

"It was a difficult choice, but I knew then I had to leave."

"I don't want to hear your reasons. I don't want to hear your excuses. YOU COULD HAVE CALLED, SENT A LETTER, OR SOMETHING ELSE, BUT NO. AND YOU NOW JUST DECIDED TO RETURN."

"Juliet, calm down."

"PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Henry! KC! Both of you sit down," her mother yelled.

"Fine," KC said turning quickly to go leave and head towards her room.

"Katherine! Come back here. We need to talk," her mother called out after her.

"No, not now," KC said sighing, before racing up to her room. She flopped on her bed and screamed, before turning over, and pulling her phone out if her pocket. She quickly pressed 2 on her speed dial, then call.

"Riley," she said trying not to cry, "It's my dad, you know the one that left when I was 3, well he's back, can you come get me or something please?"

"KC, I don't think its best you leave now, try talking to him, and if it doesn't work, call me I'll leave the second I hear my phone ring."

"I don't want to talk to the man you left when I was 3, he wasn't there. He got up and left. It's always been a struggle, and you know it. Please don't make me stay."

"I am. Now call me after you talk to him."

"Ok," she said sighing heavily. She headed back down stairs to the leaving room, and sat down on the chair across from where her father was seated.

"Now KC Henry please let's try to have a civilized conversation," her mother said with an annoyed tone, "KC I'm glad you've decided to join in the conversation with us."

"I came for Riley, not for you or YOU," she said glaring at her father.

Her father began to speak again, "oh that boy you adored when you were younger, I always disliked him, and his family boy were they..."

"Well good luck with that, he's my best friend," KC cut in quickly.

"KC, please don't talk to your dad like that."

"How can you call him my dad? He left when I was three, I grew up without, he doesn't deserve the title dad."

"KC, please calm down."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Now, can I know why HE left when I was three, and now thinks he can waltz back in."

"KC, your dad, he didn't just pack up and leave one day. I knew he was leaving, it was complicated. And well your father had to leave."

"What was so complicated? I mean you keep saying that. But really what could be so complicated that would cause him to leave and not come back for 13 years."

"There were things with my family KC, things I still don't think you'd understand. Things just now just became uncomplicated enough for me to come back and see my lovely wife, and beautiful daughter."

"You want to talk, and all I hear is its complicated, If this is what I'm gonna keep hearing, then there is NOTHING to talk about. I'm leaving, I just can't figure out why parents want to talk then just keep saying its complicated," KC said standing up make a beeline for the door.

"KC! YOUNG LADY! Come back here now," her mother yelled just as the door slammed shut. KC headed down the road that would eventually lead to Riley's house, she could get there in 15 minutes if she had her bike, but walking usually took longer. KC raced to the bus stop, she pulled her phone from her pocket, and quickly called Riley.

"Can you come get me please," she pleaded, "I'm at the bus stop 2 blocks south of my house. Please Riley?"

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

Remember to leave a review


	3. Please Don't Tell Her I Called

After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley

Chapter 3- Please Don't Tell Her I Called.

Notes- I picture Jackies mom kind of being uptight and like serious so she seems mean and such yah sorry. I was gonna make this longer, but decided I'd like it to end where it did So stay tuned for the next chapter, but before then I hope to update Invisible and 50ish States 50ish hauntings first.

* * *

"Ok I'll be waiting for you," she said hanging up her phone. She sat and waited for what seemed like forever. She sat watching cars speed by waiting for the car she was looking for. 5 minutes passed before Riley and his car finally arrived.

"Hey pretty lady, looking for a ride," he asked laughing.

"Yes," she said faking a laugh opening the door and climbing in.

"So now that I've picked you up, will you tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet, I'll tell you when I get to your house."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. They arrived at Riley's house quickly, and when they arrived and had gotten out of the car, Riley was the first to speak, "Will you tell me now whats going on?"

"I already told you, its my dad, he's back. And he and mom keep saying they wanted to talk, and explain why he left when I was 3, but every time I asked they'd say it was complicated, and I wouldn't understand. But why try to talk to me if I wouldn't understand. I JUST DON'T GET IT RILEY. WHAT COULD BE SO COMPLICATED? WHAT COULD HAVE TAKE 13 YEARS FOR HIM TO FIGURE OUT," she said starting to sob.

"Shh, it'll be ok. It'll be ok," he said hugging her as she cried. KC buried herself deeper in his arms, she wanted to stay like that forever, but then a car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Mrs. Litman," KC said pulling away from Riley, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Oh hey KC, I figured you'd be home now."

"Oh, mom why don't help you with the groceries," Riley said trying to avoid his mom digging to deep into why KC was over. Riley explained everything to his mom well he helped her put away groceries.

"Well if she doesn't want to go home, she's always been welcome to stay her, I think she and Jackie still have a ton of clothes in the guest room," his mom said, as she finished up with the groceries. Riley went out to the deck were KC was laying on the hammock watching the sky.

"Hey move over," he said climbing onto the hammock next to her, "My mom knows whats going on, she said you could stay if you wanted, and she thinks you and Jackie still have clothes, left from filming last season, when you'd stay here after investigating."

Meanwhile

"Should we try calling her, or her friends," Henry asked.

"She's either with Jackie, Jill, the Burkes, or Riley. Calling her would just upset her, I'll try calling their parents," said her mother reaching for her cell phone.

"Hello Sandra, this is Linda Costonis, you know KC's mom. I was wondering Jackie has heard from KC at all tonight?"

"No Why? Is my daughter hanging out with a juvenile delinquent? If she is I'm requiring to quit the show right away!"

"No, no, oh just forget I called," her mom said hanging up.

"Hi Mary, its Linda. I was wondering if Jill has heard from KC at all tonight?"

"Hold on one second I'll ask."

"She said not since school. Why? What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Thank you for your time."

"Hi, Bryan, its Linda. I was wondering if KC had come over at all tonight."

"She hasn't been over as far as I know, and I've been home all night."

"Ok thanks, good bye."

"Hi Jen, its Linda. I was wondering if KC had called Riley at all."

"Yes, she and Riley just went to go watch a movie in the basement. It's ok Linda, I know whats going on. If its alright, I'm going to offer to let her stay here, just for the night. I think that'd be the best for all of you."

"That would be great actually, I'm just glad she's safe. Make sure Riley knows not to take her home tomorrow, I want to pick her up."

"Ok I'll let him know."

"Also please don't let her know I called."

"I won't. I hear footsteps, I should go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Linda sad hanging up the phone.

"She's fine, she's at the Litman house," She said turning towards Henry.

"Well I don't like that family. I don't want my daughter hanging out with that boy any longer."


	4. Let Me Explain

After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley

So I think Ill try to get to chapter 5 of this and Invisible before I start pushing myself to update 50ish States and 50ish Hauntings again :)

Chapter 4- Please Let Me Explain

Notes- I decided I wanted to throw a little more drama in the mix, SO DUN DUN DUN KC has a boyfriend for a bit anyways ;)

* * *

"Where were you last night, I called your house like 50 times no one answered, and you didn't answer my calls on your cell or my texts," Jack KC's boyfriend asked, as he leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Long story, and I don't wanna talk about it," she said cramming her books in her locker.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend and I want to know whats going on in your life."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it right now. But anyways, I wasn't home, and I didn't wanna talk to anyone last night."

"Where could you have been all night? I called you at eleven and midnight, and you never answered."

"I was only home from 3 to 4:30, then I was gone until I got to school this morning."

"So you won't tell your boyfriend where you were last night?"

"If you really want to know, I spent the night at Riley's."

"You spent the night at Riley's?"

"Yes, did I stutter," she said getting pissed off at him.

"No, but every boyfriend wants to find out his girlfriend spent the night at some other guys house."

"He is my best friend, Jack. So if you wanna stop being jealous any time now, that'd be great."

"You won't even tell me why you were there, and you yell at me for being jealous?"

"Just forget it, YOU DON'T GET IT," she said slamming her locker storming to her first class.

"KC," Jack said chasing after before deciding to set Riley straight. Jack headed over to where Riley's friends were, hoping to find him.

"Where the hell is Riley," he asked raising his voice.

"He saw you piss off KC, and went to talk to her," one of the guys said.

"If you're worried about him stealing her, you don't need to worry, he's her best friend. Girl's never go for their best friends," another guy said as Jack headed for KC's first class.

"Mr. Specker, why are you here, this is not your class," Mrs. Havy the teacher spoke.

"I need to talk to KC."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, and class is going to start in two minutes. Now Leave."

"Fine," he said looking at KC, he glared at Riley and mouthed "watch yourself."

"He's such an ass Riley. He wouldn't let me explain why I was at your house last night, and he just blew up at me," she said blinking away the tears that were starting to form.

"Well, if he won't calm down enough for you to explain, maybe you just don't need him," he said trying to give her some sort of advice.

"I guess you're right," she said turning to face the front of the room as the class had started.

45 minutes later class had ended. KC walked out the door followed shortly by Riley.

"KC let me explain," Jack rushed up to her the second she walked out the door.

"I will talk to you when I want to," she said rushing past him to her locker.

"Ok, well when you want to stop being a witch come find me, and then maybe I'll decide if I really want to talk to you," he said turning away from her.

"This is gonna be a long day Riley, kill me now."

"Dear, KC that would be illegal, so I'll pass."

"Thanks, maybe Sam will kill me."

"I doubt it," he said laughing as he and KC headed for her 2nd hour class, where Riley would leave her and go to his next class.

The end of the day.

"Sorry, KC I'd love to take you home, but your mom requested I not. And she told my mom not to let me take you home, and I really don't want to get in trouble with my parents right now," Riley said as he and KC walked out the school doors.

"Well, can you at least walk me to my mom's car, I don't want to go alone," she said sighing

"Fne with me," he said as they headed for her mom's car.

"This is gonna be a long car ride," she said shifting her eyes to her feet.

"I know."

"I hope I actually get answers for once."

"I know."

"Thanks Riley."

"Thanks for what?"

"Everything," she smiled as they made it to her mom's car.

"Alright Mrs. Costonis I made sure she would go home with you," he said as KC climbed into the car, before turning and heading for his car.

"Now, will you answer my questions," KC asked as her mom pulled out of the schools drive.

"It all started before you were even born..."

* * *

CLIFFY kinda hehehe :) I promise to get another chapter of Invisible and this by next Saturday... then more chapters of 50ish States 50ish Hauntings atleast 2 more chapters of that before Invisible and this get updated. I also have several ideas for oneshots so look for those, and remember I'm still hoping for 15 reviews on Never Walk Alone. :)


	5. What Do You Want Me To Say

After KC's dad who left when she was 3 returns, secrets will be reveled, friendships may be destroyed. But whose a girl to chose her prodigal dad or the best friend she may be falling for. Based Off Taylor Swift's Love Story. KCxRiley

Chapter 5- What Do You Want Me To Say.

Notes- My computer had major issues with this chapter. And I had to write a family issues chapter, my family has no/little issues so that was kind of hard. And I noticed I made a big mistake last chapter. It's fixed now though. I promised I was working on oneshots but I thought Love Story needed an update... Then Happy, then Ill try more onehots. I swear I only finished and posted this today cause Waffles threatened to steal my waffles .

* * *

"It all started before you were even born, you're father's parents well their peculiar, they hated me. They didn't want your father and I to get married, in fact they didn't even know. So from the time we got married to the time you were two and a half, they didn't know. But right then they found out, and demand your father return home at once, he refused, and they kept pressuring him to come home. He held strong but right after you turned three his dad died, and he went home. His mom figured that once he returned he was going to stay, he finally was able to return home last night, we'd been keeping in touch since he left, I knew he was leaving. He didn't just pack up and go. For years he wanted to call you but he didn't know what to say or if you'd even want to talk to him," her mother said trying to explain

"So, when he left it wasn't willingly?"

"You could say that, he left willingly for his dad's funeral, he was supposed to come home two weeks after the funeral. On the night of the funeral he called me and said he couldn't come home just yet."

"So why didn't he even try to call me, or write to me or something."

"He did but he thought you wouldn't accept the letter or the call, since you hadn't seen him since you were three."

"He still could have tried."

"And what would you have wanted him to say?"

"I don't know! MOM! HE LEFT WHEN I WAS THREE! HE WANTED TO CALL BUT DIDN'T! HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO REACT?"

"I don't know what to say now."

"And I don't know either."

"Well, I feel like anything I'm going to say will be something you don't want to hear, but when you figure out what you want to hear tell me."

"I still feel like you're keeping something from me."

"Why do you say that," her mother stuttered nervously.

* * *

WELL IT FAILED! But I hit major block at the end.

Next I'll work on Happy and some oneshots.


End file.
